


hot sweet taste

by inlovewithnight



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe has good taste in presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot sweet taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annemari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/gifts).



Pete's favorite thing about nights when Gabe came home with an idea was the part where he got to wait in the bedroom, hand curled loosely around himself under the covers, listening to Mikey and Gabe strategizing in the next room.

Strategizing involved a lot of giggling. And kissing. He squeezed his dick slowly and listened to the thump of Mikey's shoulders hitting the wall, picturing how Gabe pinning him there, kissing his jaw and neck and mouth, whispering to him.

Maybe they'd drag it out for ages tonight. Pete loved that, loved waiting for it, loved the little twist of uneasiness that maybe they'd forgotten all about him, loved the rush of belief when they proved him wrong.

"You give good presents," Mikey said, giggling again. "Wow. Fancy."

"Not that fancy." Gabe sounded warm, playful, relaxed. Pete squeezed his dick again and exhaled slowly, shuddering. God. Best night.

"It's _purple_." Mikey laughed again, the sound breaking off into a groan. "Did you get the other stuff?"

"Use your words like a big boy. Condoms. Lube."

"Fuck off, did you get them?"

"Yes." Pete heard them kiss again. "I'm a responsible pet owner."

"Jerk." Footsteps came down the hall and Mikey opened the bedroom door, raising his eyebrows at Pete. "Ready?"

"I don't know, what do I need to be ready for?" Pete sat up a little and tugged the blanket higher over himself, instinctive defensive maneuvers that Mikey and Gabe loved him enough to note without comment.

"Present." Mikey climbed onto the bed, balancing awkwardly on his knees and leaning in for a kiss. He was stripped down to his boxers, and a few bite marks were already standing out red on his throat. "It's a good present."

"I heard you say that." Pete closed his eyes and breathed Mikey in for a beat. "Will I like it?"

"I think so." Mikey nuzzled at him. "And if not, I'll blow you and we'll take a nap."

"Cool." Pete took a breath and looked at the door again. Gabe was waiting, leaning against the door frame, his hands back out of sight. 

"You ready for the present, Pete?"

Pete nodded, licking his lips. "Hit me."

Gabe stepped into the room and tossed something onto the bed with one hand. Pete blinked down at it, too surprised at first to notice anything but that he'd pictured the wrong kind of purple. He'd thought of, like, eggplant, something solid and dark, but this was a translucent purple gel, flexible and soft and...

...totally a dildo.

"It's big," he said, licking his lips again. "Uh. Really big."

"It's double-ended," Mikey said, running his finger down the length of it in demonstration. "For both of us." He waited a beat, studying Pete's face. "At once."

"Oh." Pete nodded. "Well, now that you've said it, that's obvious."

"You cool with it?" Gabe asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

Pete touched the dildo, rubbing his fingers over the gelly surface. "Yeah. Yeah, I think so."

Gabe moved up to the bed to kiss him, then knelt between Pete's knees, looking down at him. "I'm gonna get you all wet, baby. Hold still for me."

Pete tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling, then closed his eyes as Gabe squeezed lube onto his fingers and reached between Pete's legs to touch his opening. Pete's muscles tensed, from his eyelids down to his toes, and Gabe shook his head.

"Relax for me, too. Gotta relax, Pete. Mikey, kiss him."

Mikey crawled over and braced himself over Pete's chest, leaning down to tease him with light kisses along his jaw and to the tip of his nose before he took Pete's mouth. Mikey's dick was already half-hard, curved against his thigh, and Pete felt it stir while they kissed and Gabe slowly pressed his fingers into Pete and started working him open.

Pete moaned softly, breaking the kiss and turning his head away to drag deep breaths in as Gabe's fingers moved deeper. "O-oh. God. Is it... how thick is it?"

"Thick enough. You're going to feel it." Gabe ducked his head and kissed the base of Pete's cock. "If it's too much, we'll stop."

"Okay," Pete said, his hand clutching at Gabe's shoulder. "Okay, okay, I'm ready, let me up."

Gabe pulled back, reaching for the dildo as Pete turned onto his hands and knees, forehead rested on crossed arms and ass up in the air.

Pete could feel the bed shifting as Mikey moved away, probably shucking his boxers and prepping himself; Mikey didn't mind as much about prolonged contact and slow fingers and fucking... pillow talk like Pete did. Mikey wouldn't mind if Gabe threw him down on the living-room floor as soon as he walked in the door.

"Relax," Gabe said again, and Pete breathed out slowly, trying to relax into the pressure of the dilso against his opening. Gabe rubbed his fingers over Pete's hip, patient, waiting, and pushed the toy in slowly as Pete's muscles eased.

Pete groaned low in his throat, helpless and full, counting through the seconds of confusion and intrusion until his body remembered how to do this. 

"Fuck, you're pretty," Gabe muttered, and Pete managed a laugh, shifting his hips experimentally. 

"I have absolutely no idea how to do this," he said. "In case you were wondering."

"Oh, neither do I." Gabe moved the dildo slowly, his hand rubbing up and down Pete's back in soothing counterpoint. "Neither does Mikey. We'll figure it out."

"I think it's pretty easy," Mikey said. The bed shifted again as he climbed onto it. "You, like, line my ass up with his, put tab A into slot B, and we fuck each other."

"That's the part I'm confused about." Pete turned his head and looked back at Mikey. "How do we _move_?"

"That's what Gabe's for, I think."

"I feel loved." Gabe shook his head and settled his hand against Pete's ass, steadying him. "C'mon, Way."

Pete closed his eyes and waited, and it felt-- weird, really weird, the toy shifting inside him in response to Mikey's movement, the change of tension and pressure, Mikey moving wrong and making the dildo _poke_ into him sharply. But Gabe's hand stayed steady on him, reassuring and warm enough that he could wait it out until Mikey was still again.

"Wow," Gabe said softly. "That looks really fucking weird."

"Really weird," Mikey echoed, his voice tight.

"But really hot," Gabe went on. "Really, really hot. Like. I wish you could see how hot you look."

"What do we do now?" Pete asked, his breath catching in his throat. "I guess... move, right? How? Do I--"

It took a while to figure it out, both of them moving and shifting under Gabe's directions, which came in the form of incoherent statements neither of them could follow, muttered cursing, and his hands on them both, physically steering them how and where he thought they should be. Pete was hot with embarrassment, head lowered, sweat dripping down his face to the sheets, and there were a couple of points where he opened his mouth to say stop and forget the whole thing, try it again another time, maybe never or maybe when they all were a little more _altered_ than they were right now and it wouldn't be so _embarrassing_.

But every time, Gabe would put his hands on him, his touch hotter than Pete's flushed skin, and they would move _almost right_ , so close that he could feel it shaking his bones, and he swallowed the words down again and kept trying.

And then they did get it right, for real, they were both moving and the rhythm was true, they had it, both flushed and hot-sweat dripping off their bodies, hitting the sheets too quietly to be heard over the panting and rough little moans.

"Fuck," Gabe breathed. Pete glanced up, blinking against the sweat running into his eyes. Gabe leaned in close and kissed him, fast and rough, his fingers curling against Pete's for a moment on the bedding before he pulled away and moved around to kiss Mikey. Pete _felt_ it when he kissed Mikey, the way Mikey moved with the kiss, the movement moving all the way back and through him to Pete.

"So fucking hot." Pete couldn't look now, he was too busy gripping the sheets and holding himself together, but it wasn't hard to figure out what Gabe was doing. Shift of fabric, then the sound of skin on skin, Gabe's breathing quickening--not subtle. It made his chest tighter, warmer, knowing they were putting on a good show.

His stomach felt hot and tight, so much it almost hurt, and he knew he was close, he could get there if he just got a little more. A little deeper, or faster, or more friction, or someone touching his dick--god, someone touching his dick would be _perfect_ , if he could just--

He heard Gabe groan, low and rough and relieved, and then the bed shifted as Gabe moved closer. Gabe's hand wrapped around him, wet-hot, and Pete lost it so fast that it should have been humiliating. He couldn't quite manage humiliation with a toy in his ass and Gabe pressing clumsy kisses to his neck, though. He was too far fucking gone. 

Mikey made a low, frustrated noise, and Pete pulled away from Gabe a little, looking back at him. 

"Don't move," Mikey gasped. "Just... just don't fucking move for a minute." Pete obeyed, gasping and ducking his head as Mikey rode back against the toy again and again, until finally he shuddered and lowered his torso to the bed, skin bright with sweat.

Gabe moved between them, easing the toy out carefully and pressing kisses to their backs. Pete pulled Mikey to him, kissing his jaw and chin and mouth with clumsy, unsteered eagerness until Gabe pulled the covers up over them.

"This is when you should both say that I have awesome ideas," Gabe said. "Really great ideas that you enjoy."

"Be quiet." Pete reached for Gabe's hand, tugging him down to the bed. "I'm gonna pass out."

"We'll tell you how great you are in the morning," Mikey mumbled.

"You'd better." Gabe stretched out and wrapped one arm around Pete, flinging his legs over Pete and Mikey's both. "Next time I'm thinking I'll go for something that vibrates. Maybe spins and lights up, too."

"Dream big." Pete closed his eyes and breathed slowly, smelling the salty-wet heat of the three of them. Maybe he'd been wrong about his favorite part of the night. Anticipation was good, but satisfaction was better.


End file.
